


This is how I feel about you

by Choisans_dimples



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choisans_dimples/pseuds/Choisans_dimples
Summary: You were growing increasingly tired of having to fight for your boyfriend's attention during comeback time. So with you being the brat you are, decided to accept Seonghwa's.. help.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader
Kudos: 39





	This is how I feel about you

You were growing increasingly tired of having to fight for your boyfriend’s attention. No matter what you had always supported everything Hongjoong does and you love how hard working and dedicated he is but it seems obvious to everyone except for him that he is overworking himself in order to complete the producing for Ateez’s upcoming album. 

The other members had many a time tried to help you get Hongjoong to have a day off and take a break in order to take better care of himself, all to no avail that is. The leader would just scoff and if anyone was lucky enough he would tear his eyes away from his work in order to send a glare to the intruder. Hongjoong always tended to get like this when the group was due to release another album soon. You knew that all of this was due to stress and that he would never intentionally make you feel anything but appreciated and cared for, he loved and valued you like the rarest treasure. 

While you really wouldn’t class yourself as a clingy person, you couldn’t help but miss your boyfriend’s affection. You would only ever see him when he came to bed in early hours of the morning, even then you couldn’t talk to him properly due to wanting to make sure he got as much sleep as possible because you knew he would stay awake for as long as he could stand to the following day. So it would always just be a kiss on the forehead before he pulled you close and you’d nuzzle into him as he almost instantly fell asleep.

So that’s how you ended up sat alone after everyone (except for Joong of course) had eaten dinner and gone out to practice. You were contemplating telling Joong how much you missed him. That would just be selfish though wouldn’t it? You didn’t even realize tears had begun to slide down your cheeks and fall onto your hands that were holding your knees to your chest.

You snapped out of your thoughts when you heard the floor creak behind the couch you were on, startling you before you remembered Hwa saying he wanted to stay home.

“Y/N? What’s going on?” You heard soft footsteps and a very concerned looking Hwa came into view and crouched in front of you, he’d never seen you cry before and he didn’t quite know what to do other then wait for an answer.

Quickly, you wiped away your tears and looked up at Hwa, he smiled in encouragement when you met his eyes. You knew your reason was stupid so you shook your head at him and hoped that he’d let it go but you knew that if anyone other than Joong would get the truth out of you it would be him. The truth is you’d always liked Seonghwa in a slightly different way then the other boys, Hongjoong caught onto it pretty quickly after you got to know Hwa and he always teased you for it, especially after you admitted to having fantasies about Seonghwa. Hwa knew about your attraction to him too, it was pretty evident when you always stared at him and gravitated the most to him when Joong wasn’t around. Both boys seemed fine with it though, Hwa knew that you were Joong’s.

“It’s about Hongjoong isn’t it? How he’s been so distant and busy recently?” You really don’t know how he’s so good at guessing these things but you still curse him for it. You sighed, the sound shaky from where you had just cried and nodded and Seonghwa’s jaw tensed as he shook his head in disbelief at the leader, his eyes lost focus as he thought. 

He stayed like that for a few seconds before his eyes suddenly snapped back to focus on you, a smirk now playing on his smooth lips,  
“I have an idea”  
-  
Joong growled in frustration for yet another time this evening and yanked his headphones off, why couldn’t he get it right? He leant back in his chair and sighed, hands massaging he sides of his temples as he thought. He was thankful for the silence, the rest of the members must have gone out somewhere.

Hongjoong could’ve sworn he heard someone in that moment but after listening in silence for a couple seconds decided that it was probably just his mind playing tricks from how stressed out he’s been recently..

“P-please Hwa” Nope, he definitely heard that.. did Seonghwa really bring someone back to their place? Especially when he was trying to work?  
-  
Seonghwa gripped your hips, holding you in place on his lap as you uncontrollably blushed, “Cute,” Seonghwa mumbled as he leant closer to your ear and whispered in a way too dominant tone “You’ve got to be louder baby,” his breath hot against your ear. The sudden pet name affected you more then Hwa thought it would and you grinded down on his increasingly hard length earning a groan from him too as you whined out his name louder this time.

That’s when you both hear it, the footsteps coming down the hallway. You don’t want to meet Hongjoong’s eyes when he enters the doorway so you bury your face into Seonghwa’s neck with a whimper as you hear the footsteps grow louder, you suddenly regret your decision..

The footsteps had come to a halt and you gulped. “So you want to act like such a cock-hungry slut but you wont even look me in the eye when you know I’m here? Pathetic.” His voice seemed about ten times deeper than usual and his possessive tone makes you shudder in anticipation. He storms forward and lifts your chin with a finger in order to look get you to look at him. Your eyes met his narrowed, cold ones. Hongjoong was pissed, mission succeeded?

He nodded toward the doorway in a silent demand for you to follow before walking out of the room, you turned back to a very satisfied looking Hwa and with unsteady legs clambered off his lap. He winked at you before you left the room. 

You swear you could feel your heart beating in your throat as you followed Joong to the bedroom you shared, as soon as you entered the room Hongjoong turned and pinned you to the nearest wall, smashing your mouths together hard. Everything starts to feel hazy and you pull away from your boyfriend, now panting “Hongjoong p-please” you whimpered out the words, chest still heaving as you caught your breath. “So impatient aren’t you baby, even willing to beg for me?” His hand wraps around your small wrist and he drags you to the bed, pushing you down onto it before settling in between your legs. 

He kisses all over your neck, knowing fully that you are sensitive there and you tilt your head in order to give him better access. you feel his teeth graze the sensitive flesh as he marks you up until it’s almost painful, you whine loudly only for Hongjoong to cruelly silence you by grinding his hips down to your throbbing core “maybe now you wont forget who you belong to so easily will you baby?” 

“J-Joong I n-need you please” You whine out in desperation, your underwear now drenched and you needed it _off_. “You’re so desperate for my cock huh? well now you are going to have to wait for it, slut.” He tugs at the waistband of your shorts and you instantly raise your hips so Hongjoong can yank the material off and throw it somewhere for Seonghwa to complain about later. You shudder as the cool air hits your sensitive clit and Hongjoong spreads your legs further leaving you completely exposed to him. You feel a blush creep onto your cheeks and down your chest, leaving you completely flushed, a detail about you that Joong always used to compliment you for. “Are you embarrassed now, honey? Well you wasn’t when you were shamlessly grinding on Seonghwa’s lap were you?”

Before you could even form words in order to answer your boyfriend he brought two fingers up to your mouth and watched as your parted you lips in order to take the digits into your mouth, tongue swirling around his perfect fingers in order to coat them in saliva. You had a thing for Hongjoong’s hands and he knew it as he stared at you with a satisfied smirk, you knew his skilled fingers could reach deeper then you ever could. Once he deemed his fingers coated enough he slid them out of your mouth and you found the string of saliva that temporarily connected his fingers to our lips strangely hot, maybe that was just how desperate he made you.

You gasped as his slick-coated fingers parted your folds and slid up and down your soaked entrance before he pushed both inside you all the way to the knuckle, marveling in the way you whimpered his name and your hole clenched eagerly around them. “You are such a good girl for me, your hole always so eager for anything i’ll provide. I’m going to make you cum so hard with only my fingers”

“Do it then.”

You thrust your hips down further onto his fingers growing increasingly impatient and he crooks his fingers against your walls in response, loving how sensitive you are when he earned yet another gasp. He takes that as encouragement and thrusts his fingers in and out of you, already setting a fast pace that makes your thighs shake slightly. You feel his fingers hit that spot inside you, reducing you to nothing other then a whimpering and panting mess. He senses the heat that is pooling in you stomach and angles his fingers to abuse your spot repeatedly, never letting the friction ease off as you thrust your hips onto his fingers. 

“Joong-ie I can’t- I’m gonna-” 

He immediately pulls his fingers out of your cunt, watching the way that your hole desperately clenches and unclenches around nothing and you feel the tears blurring your vision from frustration. “Like I said baby, you need to be taught patience. I’m not going to have you misbehave like you did today again.” He rubs at your clit for a second causing your hips to buck up, desperate for stimulation before he stopped that as well.

“I wont do it again Joong I swear, j-just please fuck me. I need your cock in me P-please Joong..” He leans down to kiss you in response, his arousal becoming very apparent when your thigh grazes his length through his jeans and he hisses into your mouth, his hips stuttering as he longs for more friction. He needs it now.

He leans back and sits up, arms tugging off his shirt and you made mental note of the way each muscle tensed beautifully. He smiled, knowing full well that you were admiring him and then unbuttoned his jeans before sliding his boxers of along with them in one movement. His cock finally free of restriction now stood tall, the tip leaked with precome and the thought of it in you made your mouth water and your mind go blank. You watched as Joong ripped open a condom packet he got off the nightstand and rolled it onto his cock before pumping it a few times, eyebrows furrowed. Deep groans fell from his lips as he threw his head back slightly and screwed his eyes shut, you moaned slightly from the sight. 

His attention turned back to you once more as he crawled back between your legs, the head of his cock rubbing up and down your entrance gathering your juices and you groaned in anticipation. “Who do you belong to Y/N?” Hongjoong growled into your ear, nipping it slightly to show he demanded an answer. “I’m yours Joong o-only you can make me feel this g-good” 

Your hands fly up to his arms, digging your nails into the muscle as he shoves his cock into your needy hole all the way causing you to scream his name. He doesn’t relent however, and gives you no time to adjust before thrusting into you hard. “F-uck you feel so good around me Y/N, always so tight around me” Hongjoong groans before leaning down to kiss your jaw as reassurance and silent praise. The sudden shift inside you causes you to whine as you feel so full, his cock stretching your walls as he thrusts hard, Hongjoong feels all the stress from earlier fade away as he fucks you deeply.

He stills his hips and you whimper, his cock buried deep inside you and you feel your walls clench around him earning a string of curses to fall from his lips. He grinds further into you, feeling himself get closer to his orgasm. The sudden shift allows your boyfriend to grind against your sensitive clit now, you swear your legs would have snapped shut if Hongjoong’s hands weren’t holding them open. The extra stimulation caused that burning in your stomach to return and you shook with the force of it “Joon-g I’m gonna-” you panted a warning to your boyfriend who began to thrust fast again, his fingers now in between you both rubbing your clit and the sudden overwhelming sensation made your orgasm hit you hard.

Your whole body tensed, vision going blurry and you cried out Hongjoong’s name with the last bit of strength you had. However, Joong didn’t let up at all as he chased his own orgasm, hips stuttering slightly and desperate whines filling your ears as he got closer. Your overstimulated hole clenching around him caused him to cum as he leaned down to press his face into the crook of your neck, the drawn out whine that fell from his lips now muffled as he emptied into the condom. 

He pulled out and kissed you on the forehead softly, moving the strand of hair that had got stuck there with sweat and he smiled. “Maybe I should piss you off more often” you murmured as you fell asleep, nuzzling into Hongjoong as always.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr (choisans-dimples) for requests or more content 💞


End file.
